Kur ReReincarnated
by ZakSaturdayFan
Summary: Three years after the epic war of the cryptids, life goes on with the Saturdays as they continue to help and study cryptids... but that all changes when the spirit of Kur finds Zak again with a destiny to fulfill. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Batsquatch

**Three years has past since the epic war of the cryptids between Zak Saturday and V.V Argost. All has returned to normal for the world and for the Saturday family including Zak who has never felt better about his Kur power loss. The Saturday family have continued to help and study cryptids like always, not worrying anymore about the secret scientist, Argost, or any other old enemies the family have faced in the past. All was good… until the day Munya arrived with a mission. **

It was just another regular day for the Saturdays, starting with a trip in the Airship to Mount St. Helens to calm an enraged Batsquatch. Zak and Doc were reading the report of the sighting, Drew and Doyle were gathering supplies, and Fisk, Zon, and Komodo were out and about in the Airship.

Zak: A Batsquatch? Never heard of that before. (Staring at the picture on the monitor.)

Doc: It's rumored to be a winged primate. Apparently, two mountain hikers came across it while hiking in the woods.

Drew: (Walking in the room with supplies) Wait, there's no civilization anywhere near the sighting. What were two hikers doing out there?

Doc: How would I know? I'm just reading what the scientist sent us. Maybe they were on a trip, who knows.

Drew: Who would go on a trip to Mount St. He-

Doc: I don't know Drew, but it doesn't matter right now.

Drew: Yea, I know. It's just suspicious. It's not your average vacationing spot.

Zak: Chill mom. Like dad said, they were probably on a trip on something. (Zak started to twirl the Claw in the air.) You know, now that I think about it, I could probably get rid of the Claw and get a new high-tech weapon since the hand of Tsul Kalu is no use to me anymore. In addition, since I'm 16 now, I should be responsible enough to handle a Cortex Disrupter. (Smiling innocently.)

Drew: Nice try kiddo.

Doc: We told you already Zak, Tsul Kalu gave that to you as a sign of trust. You wouldn't want to break that trust by throwing it away would you?

Zak: But we never see him anymore! Ever since the Kur situation ended, he's never around! Why do we still have to have a pact with him?

Drew: Because he risked his life along with all the other cryptids to help you, end of story! Besides, I thought you liked the Claw.

Zak: (Frustrated) I do! I'm just saying…

(Doyle walks in.)

Doyle: Are we almost there? Gorilla- Cat, Prehistoric, and Grouchy are getting impatient.

Zak: Doyle, you know they don't like being called that. (Zak gets up and starts heading out to find them.) I'll go occupy them. (Zak walks out and Drew looks at Doc.)

Drew: We haven't talked about the Kur situation for years, it's weird talking about it again.

Doyle: What's weird is that mini-man still connects with cryptids, he still understands them.

Doc: I guess he just knows how they feel since he's spent almost all his life being able to get in their heads. But anyways, we're here. (Doc turns off the monitor and gets on the intercom.)

Zak arrives in the training room and finds Fiskerton swinging on the support beams, Zon grooming her wings, and Komodo chewing on his favorite bone. When Fisk realizes that Zak was standing there, he swung down to greet him.

Fisk: _Hey Zak! Are we almost there?_

Zak: Yup, today we're looking for the Batsquatch, it's a winged primate.

Komodo: _What are you talking about? Zon's right here. _(Komodo smirks and laughs at his own joke. Zon whacks him in the head with her wing.)

Zon: (In a matter-to-fact way)_ I am not a primate! I'm a tropeognatus, a specie of the pterosaur family!_

Zak: Guys stop fighting and hurry on down to the command center, I think we're here.

(Zak, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon head down to the Airship command center and find Doc, Drew, and Doyle starting to head out. Once the Airship landed the Saturdays started to head on out into the deeply forested woods.)

Doc: Keep your eyes peeled, the Bataquatch is big enough to carry any one of us off with it for miles.

Zak: Even Fisk?

Doc: Even Fisk.

(Fisk flinches nervously at the though of being carried away by the Batsquatch. Zak notices him flinch and walks over to comfort him.)

Zak: Don't worry Fisk, I'm sure it's not that bi- OW! (Zak trips over Komodo who stopped suddenly in front of him.) Komodo why'd you stop!

(Komodo just stood his ground flicking his tongue. Zak looked up to see what Komodo was staring at.)

Zak: Komodo what's wrong with you? There's nothing there.

(Komodo just growled louder.)

Doyle: I don't speak dragon but I'm more then positive we're not alone.

(With those words, Drew pulled out her firesword and Doc put on his battle glove. Zak stood up slowly as he pulled out the Claw and Fisk and Zon got ready to fight whatever came their way. They all stood there, waiting for a surprise attack. When the creature jumped out of the bushes the Saturday family got ready to attack. As soon as they saw the creature they paused.)

"Ribbiiiit, Rrrrribbittt!"

Zak: Komodo! You almost gave me a heart attack over a flashlight frog!

(The flashlight frog hopped away as the Saturday family sighed in relief. Zak started to turn around.) Come on, let's keep look- AHHHHH!!!! (Zak turned around to see a big, black, winged creature flying right at him with great speed, bearing it's razor sharp fangs with wide open jaws.)

Doc, Drew, Doyle: ZAK!!!!


	2. Weird World and the Parasite

(In the wreckage and the remains of the once popular TV show, Weird World, a big, dark figure stood holding something that looked like a piece of a mirror… a black mirror. Suddenly, a voice echoed from the broken shard.)

Voice: Do not disappoint me, for if you succeed in your most important mission… the Saturday boy shall pay for what he did to me and suffer the rest of his life! Even though I don't have much time in left in this cursed world, I shall have my sweet revenge! MUHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! (His laughter echoed through the crumbled walls and into the darkness of the night, he _will _have his revenge…)

(The next thing Zak knew was that he was being pinned to the ground by something that was twice the size of him, the Batsquatch. He could barely breathe: the forceful impact knocked the wind out of him. He faintly heard the angry cries of his mother.)

Drew: LET GO OF MY BABY BOY!!!! (Drew powered up the firesword but was stopped immediately by Doc.) DOC GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Doc: Drew! If you try to shoot the Batsquatch, you could hurt Zak too!

(Drew really hated to admit it but it was true. She lowered the firesword, then she started to run full speed at the Batsquatch. As soon as she got ready to hit it, the Batsquatch beat her to it and hit her so that she flew up high in the air.)

Fisk: Eeeeessaaa! (Fisk ran frantically to get under Drew and caught her in a nick of time.)

Drew: Thanks Fisk. (Fisk let her down and then focused his attention to the Batsquatch.)

Fisk: _You mess with my brother, you'll be sorry… you mess with him and my family, you're dead!_ (Fisk lunged at the Batsquatch, dodged a punch, and in return, hit the Batsquatch square in the face. It squealed and started to fly off with Zak still in its clutches. Fisk jumped and barely grabbed a hold of its feet. The Batsquatch was trying it's best to stay airborne but then it was knocked down from a head-butt from Zon. Zak, Fisk, and the Batsquatch were freefalling.)

Zak: AHHHH! (Zak closed his eyes expecting a painful impact with the ground, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see Doyle flying with his jetpack and lowering Zak safely to the ground.)

Doyle: Can't keep an eye off you for a second can I?

(As soon as they reached the ground, Zak turned to see Zon flying Fisk down and Komodo biting the leg of the struggling Batsquatch to keep it from getting away. Drew ran to her son and started hugging him like there was no tomorrow.)

Drew: My baby boy's ok! (She let go of him and gripped him by the shoulders.) Don't ever do that again!

Zak: Wait, what? I didn't let the Batsquatch attack me!

Drew: Oh sorry honey, it's just become a habit to blame you.. (Drew smiled and ruffed up Zak's hair.)

Doc: Uh Drew, I think you're going to want to see this! (Doc was leaning over the Batsquatch and looking at its neck. When Drew, Zak, and Doyle came over, they all gasped.)

Zak: A neural parasite! But that can't be possible!

Doc: Don't' worry Zak, it's _not_ possible. This parasite might of just escaped from Weird World after the explosion. It didn't seem like anyone was controlling it, the parasite probably just came across the Batsquatch and latched onto it by instinct and made it go on a rampage. (The rest of the family understood what Doc was saying and sighed in relief. Doc then took off the neural parasite and crushed it with his hand. The Batsquatch noticed that the parasite was removed and started to calm down. Zak went over to pet it.)

Zak: That feels better doesn't it?

(The Batsquatch made a noise that sounded like purring and rubbed up against Zak with an innocent expression on it's face.)

Zak: It's all right you didn't mean to attack us or those hikers.

(The Batsquatch looked confused. "Hikers, what hikers?" it thought. Zak understood what it meant.)

Zak: Wait, so you didn't attack those hikers? Then why'd the scientist say you did?

Drew: Must have been a hoax. (Drew was smiling.)

Doc: And what are you smiling at?

Drew: Well just the fact that I was right in the beginning.

Doc: (Frustrated) Well how was I supposed to kno-

Zak: All right, all right, I think we all get the point here!

Doyle: So what are we doing with Batsquatchy here?

(They all turn to look at the Batsquatch as it is being studied closely by Fisk, Zon, and Komodo.)

Drew: Well it seems fine now. I guess we could just let it go.

Zak: All right Batsquatch! It's time to go home now. (Zak goes up to it to give it one last pat on the head and it flies off into the skies. He then turns back to his family. ) Well today was exciting! But I think it could have been more handled if I had my own Cortex Disrup-

Drew, Doc: NO!

(The Saturday family then started to head back to the Airship to go home.)


	3. The Visitor

(A day later the Saturdays received a call about a rogue Kingstie. Once everyone was packed, Doc, Doyle, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon boarded the Airship. Zak was about to go on when…)

Drew: Oh no you don't. (Drew came up behind Zak and grabbed his shoulder.) You aren't coming with us today.

Zak: Why? The Kingstie isn't even that dangerous!

Drew: That's what you thought about the Batsquatch too! And look what happened! (Drew took off Zak's backpack and started to push him in the direction of the Saturday's house.) I'm sorry honey but it's just for today.

Zak: You're leaving me home alone?

Drew: Yup. I think you'll be fine for a few hours. We would leave Fisk, Komodo, or Zon with you for company but we're going to need them to calm down a 50 foot Kingstie. If you want I could get a babysitter.

Zak: No way! I'm fine by myself.

Drew: I thought so. If you need us just give us a call. (Drew got on the Airship and it took off.)

(As soon as the Airship was out of sight, Zak went inside the house thinking about the things he could get into home alone. He was walking down the hall when he stopped in front of the weapon's room.)

Zak: (With an evil smile.) Cortex Disrupters here I come! (He went to the keypad to enter the password to unlock the door. There was a note on the keypad: Dear Zak, NO CORTEX DISRUPTERS! Love, Mom and Dad. Zak threw the note on the ground and started typing in the password anyway.) Yea, like I'm going to refuse a fun afternoon with Cortex Disrupters.

Alarm: INVAILED PASSCODE!

Zak: What? No it's not! (He typed it in again.)

Alarm: INVALIED PASSCODE! APPLYING FAIL-SAFE LOCK!

(Zak stepped back as red beams of light shot out and covered the door.)

Alarm: FAIL-SAFE LOCK APPLIED!

Zak: Great… they changed the password. What am I supposed to do know? (Zak started to walk back down to the first floor.) Drive the Saturday-Sub? Oh wait, Dad has the key. Experimental weapons vault? No… knowing mom she probably changed the password to that too. (Zak sighed.) Oh! The kitchen! (Zak ran to the kitchen.) Ice cream sundae here I come! (He got out the ice cream, hot fudge, sprinkles, whip cream, chocolate chips, a bowl, and a spoo-)

Zak: What was that?

(There was a loud noise that sounded like glass breaking. Zak ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway.) I swear I heard something. (He waited an listened. There was another crash. Zak slowly walked down the hallway and took out the Claw.) Fisk? Doyle? Come on guys this isn't funny! (He turned the corner and went into the living room. Zak gasped, there was someone, or something, in the middle of the room. The dark figure turn around as Zak hid behind the couch. Zak sneaked a peek at the intruder.)

Zak: MUNYA! (Zak caught he mistake too late. Munya saw where Zak was hiding and launched himself at Zak.)

Munya: GRRRR!

Zak: (Got up and ran out of the room.) What's he doing here? (Zak turned the corner.) I thought Tsul Kalu took care of him… humph! So much for trusting him. (Zak looked over his shoulder and saw Munya still chasing him. What's that? (Munya was holding something… a stone. Zak gasped and ran into the control room. He locked the doors and stepped back when Munya tried to punch down the door.)

Zak: The Kur Stone? Why would Munya want the Kur Stone? I don't understand, if he already has the stone in his possession, why doesn't he just leave? Why chase me around? (Munya punched the door again.) Something tells me that he's not gonna stop until he breaks the door down. (Zak looked around the control room and spotted the monitor.) I should probably call for help, mom and dad would kill me if I tried to take Munya on alone… well that is if Munya doesn't kill me first. (He went over to the monitor and called the Airship.) Please be in the Airship!

* * *

Doc: Drew! Behind you!

(Drew dodged the Kingstie's tail and blasted it with a fireball from her firesword.)

Kingstie: RAWRRR! (The Kingstie went to strike Drew again but Doc stepped in and punched it with his battle glove.)

Doc: Fiskerton now!

Fisk: Eeeesssaaa! (Fisk came out of the trees and jumped on top of the Kingstie, keeping it distracted.)

Doc: Komodo go!

(Komodo body slammed the Kingstie and brought it down to the ground.)

Doc: Doyle! Zon!

Doyle: We're on it! You don't have to yell! (Doyle, with his jetpack, and Zon came flying overhead with a net. As soon as Fisk and Komodo got out of the way, Doyle and Zon dropped the net onto the Kingstie and flew down. Doyle looked satisfied.)

Doyle: Told you it would work. (He looked at the struggling Kingstie that was tied up in the net.) Uh… Doc?

Doc: What?

(Doyle went over to the Kingstie and took something off its neck.)

Doyle: This look familiar?

Drew: Another neural parasite! Doc, please tell me this one escaped Weird World too!

Doc: I don't know, this is more than a coincidence. The past two cryptids we've encountered had a neural parasite on them. Something's going on that we don't know about. Doyle: What else is new. (He, Fisk, and Zon lifted up the net to let the calmed Kingstie go.) Well whatever's going on I don't think hanging around here will solve anything.

Doc: Right. (Doc deactivated the neural parasite and put in it in the supplies bag.) I'm going to take a look at this when we get home.

(Everyone went back to the Airship. As soon as Doc, Drew, and Doyle walked in the command center they saw that someone was calling them on the monitor.)

Drew: Call from home, I wonder what Zak wants.

Doyle: Probably calling for the weapon vault's password. (He said with a smirk on his face.)

(As soon as Zak appeared on the screen, Doc answered.)

Doc: What Zak?

Zak: WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!

Drew: Zak? Honey, what's the matter!

Zak: MUNYA'S WHAT'S THE MATTER!

(Fisk, Komodo, and Zon came running in from the other room.)

Fisk: Eeesssaaaa esaaaa!

Zak: YES FISK! I'M SURE IT'S HIM!

Doc: Zak what's going on over there!

Zak: I don't know! Munya just broke in, took the Kur Stone, and started chasing me! (There was a loud bang in the background. Zak looked behind him.) I don't think the door will hold him for much longer!

Doyle: Wait? _The_ Kur Stone?

Zak: Yes _the _Kur Stone!

Doc: Zak we're on our way! Just don't let Munya get near you!

Zak: Isn't that what I'm already doing! (There was another loud bang and Munya came bursting through the door in the background.) Ah, come on! Gotta go!

Drew: Zak wait! (It was too late, Zak had already disconnected the call.) Doc!

Doc: Already set the course for home! Zak we're coming!

(Fisk just stood there looking blankly at the monitor.)

Fisk: _Please be ok and don't do anything stupid Zak…_


	4. The Bad Idea

(Zak started to, yet again, run away from Munya as he came bursting through the monitor room door.)

Zak: Seriously, aren't you tired yet! (While Zak was running down the hall he saw the elevator doors open and ran inside. As soon as the doors closed he jabbed the down button and collapsed to the floor exhausted.) I can't do this anymore. Either I keep running and run out of doors to hide behind or I take a stand and face him myself. (He sighed.) Mom and dad are going to kill me if I do this, but I have no choice. (The doors opened and Zak ran to the training room and stopped.) Munya will find me eventually if I wait here, and once he does, I'll be ready. Zak took out the Claw and waited.)

(Back on the Airship.)

Drew: Doc can't this thing go any faster!

Doc: Drew it's going as fast as it can! We'll make it in time don't worry!

Doyle: Drew, Doc's right. Mini-man can take care of him self; he saved the whole world remember?

(Drew nodded and stared out the window with a worried expression. In the back of the control room, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon were talking to each other.)

Zon: _Do you think Zak will be all right? I mean, he's not really the sit-back and watch kind of guy. _

Komodo: _Don't worry about him. I've known him all his life and in a situation like this he usually makes the right decision._

Zon: _Usually? Usually making the right decision won't help Zak this time! _

Komodo: _Will you calm down! _(Komodo looks up at Fisk.) _Hey, what's wrong with you Fisk? By now you would always jump in the conversation and add your own comment._

(Fisk looks down at Komodo as if interrupted in a daydream.)

Fisk: _Oh, sorry._

Zon: _Sorry? What do you mean? Fisk, what's wrong?_

Fisk: _I'm just worried about Zak. Who knows what Munya wants with him; he may hurt Zak and I won't be there to save him. He's like my brother you know, and brothers are supposed to look out for one another. _

(There was a short silence.)

Komodo:_ I know how you feel Fisk. He's like my brother too and the last thing I would want to happen to him is to get hurt. But Zak's strong, he'll make it through whatever Munya wants with him._

Zon: _Yea Fisk, don't worry. I might not of known Zak as long as you guys did but he's like my brother too in a way. He'll be fine, don't worry._

(Fisk smiled and nodded at his siblings.)

Doc: Everybody get ready! We're almost there!

(Back at the Saturday House)

(Zak continued to wait for Munya.)

Zak: How is it that when I want someone to try to attack me they never come! They always seem to come when I least expec-

Munya: GRRRRRR! (Munya came running into the room and stopped when he saw Zak standing there.)

Zak: Finally! You move as slow as a lava slug! (Munya growled at this statement.) So, what's your evil plan? You don't have your pathetic master to tell you what to do anymore!

(Munya smiled and threw Zak a black mirror shard.)

Zak: What's this? (He examined it closer and gasped.) The Aztec Smoke Mirror! How'd you-

Voice: (Faintly) Zak Saturday… we meet again…

(Zak looked around frantically for the familiar voice.)

Zak: Who's there!

Voice: Hmmm, you're even more gullible when we last met.

(Zak looked down at the mirror shard and almost dropped it when he saw an eye looking at him.)

Zak: Who are you?

Voice: Who am I? Well I'll give you a hint: You foiled my plans, you ruined my chances of taking over the world, and you sent me to this cursed world!

Zak: Sorry, you're going to have to be more specific about that; I've foiled many plans and ruined many people's chances of taking over the world.

Voice: How about this for specific: I TAUGHT YOU ALL YOU NEEDED TO KNOW ABOUT KUR AND YOU REPAY ME BY TRICKING ME TO STEAL YOUR POWERS AND SEND ME TO THIS CURSED WORLD, FIGHTING DEATH FOR 3 YEARS!

Zak: Argost! You're alive!

Argost: Just barely because of you!

Zak: Hey, you chose your own destiny by stealing my powers. And it's not my fault you were sent to the Monday universe, you deserved that for what you did to my family, Van Rook, and to all the innocent cryptids you tortured!

Argost: Well, you my boy will soon pay for what you did to me; I will have my revenge. (The mirror shard started to crack.) Ta ta my little kurling…(The mirror shard broke into pieces, turned into dust, and vanished. Zak looked up at Munya who was slowly walking towards him with the Kur Stone in his hands.)

Zak: I'm starting to think that this was a really bad idea.

(Munya got Zak trapped in a corner, held out the Kur Stone, and raised it above his head.)

Zak: Ok, now I'm positive. This was a _really_ bad idea…

(Munya threw the Kur Stone to the ground and there was a huge blast of bright, orange light erupting from the stone.)

Zak: AHHHHHH!!!!

(On the Airship)

Doc: We're here! Lets go!

(Doc landed the Airship in front of the Saturday's house and the whole family rushed out.)

Drew: Come on! We have to get to Zak before-

(They all stopped once they saw the blast of orange light exploding from the Saturday's house.)

Everybody: ZAK!!!!


	5. History Revealed

(It was dark, pitch- black; Zak didn't know where he was. The last thing that Zak remembered was a flash of bright, orange light exploding out of the Kur Stone. He tried moving but got nowhere. Frustrated and confused, Zak gave up on getting out of where he was; or wherever he was for that matter.)

Zak: Ok this is weird. (Zak thought to himself: _Did I die? Is this death? Am I just going to float here forever?_)

Voice: …_no Zak… you are not dead._

Zak: Who's there? What do you want? Better yet, before you answer that, answer this first: Where the heck am I!

Voice: _It is hard to explain where you are Zak. For you are not dead but not living._

Zak: Well that's helpful. Let's steer off this topic for a second. First of all, who are you and how do you know my name?

Voice: _I am you Zak; therefore, I would know my own name._

Zak: You are me? Wait, Zak Monday?

Voice: _Good guess… but not even close. Why would your doppelganger, who has been dead for 3 years, be in a world where you are not dead or living? _

Zak: Well you have to admit, it was a very educated guess.

Voice: _ENOUGH OF THIS CHARADE._

Zak: Woah woah! What's with all the sudden rage going on here?

Voice: _I've had enough of this nonsense! _(Zak gasped as an orange, smokey figure appeared from the dark. It swirled around and mutated into an orange, dragon like figure.) _I am Kur!_

Zak: KUR! NO! NO WAY! I've had enough of all this Kur stuff! I'm not getting into this whole Kur situation again!

Kur: It is not your choosing Zak, your destiny has been set long before you were born.

Zak: My destiny has been set? What destiny?

Kur: Kur's destiny. Millions of years ago, I ruled over all cryptids; all obeyed me except for five. Those five cryptids formed an alliance to defeat me but I was wise enough to see into their plan. With their combined powers, they would be unstoppable, even for me. I then fled seeking a temporary hiding spot. I would wait for my chance to come back into the world and stop each of their rampages one by one. I used all my power to place my spirit into a stone, the Kur Stone. With my spirit incased in the Kur Stone, I would be able to come back at anytime period to stop the five cryptids. Since my body was stripped away from my spirit it faded away making me seek another body to reincarnate into.

(Zak interrupted.)

Zak: Then the secret scientist accidentally came across the Kur Stone, dropped it, and caused your spirit to reincarnate in my unborn body right?

Kur: Yes, but it was meant to happen; it was no accident. I decided to come back in a stronger, more powerful form as a human being. In order for my transfer to work, I needed a human whose spirit wasn't completely formed yet. You were the only human who I could successfully transfer my spirit from the Kur Stone to you since you were unborn. Then, the stupid secret scientist dropped the Kur Stone during my spirit transfer with you causing the explosion. Originally, the reincarnation would able you to remember all of my memories, all my powers to their full extent, and knowing from the start that you were Kur. The explosion interfered with the reincarnation and caused you to have no memory of ever being Kur. If I recall, the Nagas showed you an image of yourself taking over the world. Am I correct?

Zak: Yea, that was six months after the Antarctica incident. We went looking for the Nagas to get some help when they dragged me underwater and showed me the image of what they wanted me to become.

Kur: Correct, but they did not show you what _they _wanted you to become. They showed you what was supposed to be happening by then if the reincarnation was a success. They were trying to get your memory of being Kur back.

(Zak finally understood; but he didn't want to accept it.)

Zak: This all makes perfect sense and all but you can't be Kur. Kur is supposed to be the most evil cryptid of every cryptid on the planet and you're not very evil.

Kur: I am not only the most evilest cryptid on the planet, I am the wisest as well. Would you truly believe everything I've just told you if I was shouting and yelling at you? If I was being angry and acting like the bad guy?

(Zak thought for a moment and shook his head.)

Zak: I guess not.

Kur: Well there you go. By being nice and explaining everything you believe me.

Zak: So what is my, or our destiny exactly?

Kur: To find all of the five cryptids and calm them down before the next solar eclipse. The solar eclipse will give them more power and if they all find each other again they will destroy the world by going on endless rampages. However, you must calm them all down before the solar eclipse.

Zak: Wait! _I _must do it! Why is it always that _I _ have to save the world!

Kur: Because you're Kur!

Zak: WAIT! HOLD ON! How did I become Kur again!

Kur: When the Kur Stone exploded in your house the same events happened then as they did sixteen years ago. When my spirit exited from Argost, I sought out the Kur Stone again and waited for me to return to you once again. Like I said before, your destiny still has to be fulfilled. I told Argost when he was being sucked into, as you call it, the Monday Universe that I would have to return to you (Zak) to fulfill your destiny. The only way I could do that was to be taken to you and Argost's servant was able enough to do it. I settled a deal with Argost, if he told Munya to bring the Kur Stone to you (Zak), I would save him years and years of agony and suffering in the Monday Universe but taking his life away, painlessly, once his deed was done. He seemed actually pretty happy that you were going to turn back into the thing you most hated.

Zak: (Sarcastically) Great, that makes me feel loads better. But say I calm four of the five cryptids and the solar eclipse happens; what would happen? Would I just have to take on that last cryptid with more power?

Kur: Unfortunately, no. If you do not calm all of the five cryptids before the solar eclipse, the ones left standing will have the power to bring the fallen cryptids back to their senses and all five will rampage with full power throughout the world.

Zak: Ok, that makes things slightly more difficult. So, where are they?

(Kur was silent for a moment and answered.)

Kur: I'm afraid I do not know. The reincarnation incident wiped out my memory as well; only that I forgot who the five cryptids were and where they are.

Zak: Are you trying to make this more difficult on me!

Kur: Silence! If you go to Kur's tomb there should be some thing there that should help you on your destiny.

Zak: Where _is _ Kur's tomb?

(Kur started to fade away into the endless darkness.)

Kur: It's _your _tomb, _you_ figure it out.

(Kur was gone and Zak was stuck in the darkness again.)

Zak: Well this seems oddly familiar; floating in pitch- black darkness with nowhere to go… (Suddenly, a bright white light appeared and Zak was back in his house; laying on the floor. _It looks like a bomb went off in here_, he thought. He tried getting up but was too weak. He was just starting to comprehend what just happened when he heard voices.)

Voices: Zak where are you!

(Zak drifted away from consciousness as he saw his mom coming in the room.)

Drew: Zak! Doc he's in here!

(Zak passed out as his mom was running towards him. There was blackness once again…)


	6. Kur Revengers

(Sorry I haven't updated in forever, stupid writers block and school kept me from putting up a new chapter. Somehow I found some time to update it so… enjoy!)

(Zak was starting to gain consciousness as he awoke in the Saturdays' medical room. He looked around and saw that he was hooked up to an IV; its monitor showed his steady heartbeat. He looked around some more and saw his mom, dad, and Doyle all asleep on the nearby chairs.)

Zak: Mom…

(Drew woke up and once she saw that Zak was awake she shook Doc to wake him up.)

Drew: Doc! Zak's awake!

Doc: (Half asleep) Huh? (He opened his eyes and saw Zak leaning up from the bed.) Zak! (Drew got up quickly and ran to Zak with Doc right behind her. Doc had gotten up so suddenly that his chair fell over and knocked over Doyle's chair.)

Doyle: What the… (Doyle saw Drew and Doc hugging a confused looking Zak and got up to see his nephew.) Mini-man! You're awake!

Zak: What happened?

Drew: We were hoping you would tell us that.

Doyle: Yea Mini-man, what happened back there?

(It took a second for Zak to process everything that had just happened. Suddenly, he shouted out.)

Zak: Wait! Where's Munya!

Doc: We don't know, we were thinking he must have escaped before we found you unconscious.

Zak: And the Kur Stone?

Drew: No sign of it anywhere kiddo. (Zak looked down at his covers and everyone was silent until Doyle interrupted.)

Doyle: So, what did happen? Other than Munya breaking in and chasing you around, we got that part already.

Zak: I… (Zak thought for a moment and then remembered that he was Kur again. He was thinking if he should tell everybody. _It will make them worry again but I have to tell them. I won't be able to beat the five cryptids without them. _He took a deep breath and told them everything Kur's spirit had said to him earlier. When he had finished they all had emotionless expressions on their faces. Finally, Doc broke the seemingly endless silence.)

Doc: It's… not possible…

(Drew sat down in her chair and was speechless. After what seemed like hours of sitting there waiting for more of a response, Doyle spoke up.)

Doyle: Maybe… it was a dream?

Zak: No, it wasn't. I know it's hard to believe but trust me, it wasn't a dream.

(Drew finally spoke up.)

Drew: Wait a second… the five cryptids… (Drew got up and walked quickly out of the room.)

Doyle: Um… so is this where the conversation ends? Or… what?

(Drew came running back in with a book in her hands. She set the book down on Zak's bed and flipped through some pages.)

Drew: Here! The five cryptids! I knew they sounded familiar! (Drew was pointing to a paragraph written in ancient Sumerian writings.) The five cryptids that disobeyed Kur were the Kur Revengers. The Kur Revengers consisted of five of the most powerful and strongest cryptids to ever walk the Earth, after Kur of course. Each of their locations have been unknown for centuries but according to legend they all inhabit different parts of the world.

Doc: Does it say anything else about them?

(Drew flipped through more pages and closed the book.)

Drew: No, the Kur Revengers were the most mysterious cryptids, nobody even knew what kind of cryptid they were except for Kur himself.

Zak: Well that's no help. How are we supposed to find the all of the Kur Revengers before the next solar eclipse if we don't even know where or what they are?

Doyle: Well that's easy, go to Kur's tomb right? That's what the spirit dude said.

Zak: If you're referring the "spirit dude" as Kur's spirit, then yes, he said all my answers would be revealed in Kur's tomb.

Doyle: Great let's go!

Zak: Yea about that… I have no idea at all where Kur's tomb is.

(Doc interrupted.)

Doc: Well, at first, Fisk didn't know where Kur was but when he got help, he found him... I mean… he found you.

Zak: Yea I guess we could try something like that… but no dream entering this time! Remember what happened to Fisk! (Zak looked around.) Speaking of Fisk… where is he? And where's Komodo and Zon?

Drew: They're cleaning up the mess from your little fight with Munya. When they get back we'll catch them up on everything.

Doyle: Ok, I'm going off topic here but… how did Munya know Zak would be alone tonight?

Doc: I've been wondering that too, but when Zak mentioned Argost helping out Kur's spirit I figured it out. Remember the parasites we found on the Batsquatch and the Kingstie?

Zak: Wait there was a parasite of the Kingstie too! Man, no one tells me anything anymore.

Doc: Anyways… Argost must of told Munya to put them on both of them. First the Batsquatch; Argost knew it would attack Zak and make us think the Kingstie would also hurt Zak so we would leave him here alone. And the Kingstie; it took nearly all of us to take it down and Argost knew it. He knew we'd have to bring everyone else and leave Zak here. He planned this from the start.

Zak: Great, I'm Kur again because of Argost. By the way, when is the next solar eclipse?

Drew: If I remember correctly… in 8 weeks…

Doyle: Then we better get moving on figuring out where Kur's tomb is. (Doyle turned to Zak.) So what's the plan Mini-man? No pun intended by the way.

(Zak thought of all the ways he helped Fisk try to remember where Kur was. Then he remembered one good way.)

Zak: Quick! Get me a globe!

(Doc, Drew, and Doyle all stared at each other confused for a moment then Doc went to go grab one off the shelf. He handed it to Zak.)

Zak: All right… now… (Zak ripped a part of his blanket and made a blindfold out of it and tied it around his head.) Spin it.

(Doc spun the globe and Zak concentrated on finding Kur's tomb. Zak reached out and his finger landed on the globe.)

Drew: Niagara Falls in Canada? Are you sure Zak?

(Zak took off the homemade blindfold.)

Zak: (With a smile) Positive.

Doc: All right, let's set the course for Niagara!

(Doc, Drew, Doyle, and soon followed by Zak left the room to set the course to Niagara Falls.)


	7. Bad Guy or Good Guy

(Fisk, Zon, and Komodo were about to finish cleaning up the mess that Zak and Munya had made during their chase when Zak walked in.)

Fisk: _Zak! You're awake! _(Fisk ran to hug and greet his sibling. Zon and Komodo turned to look at Zak and also ran over to greet him.)

Komodo: _Zak my brother how are you feeling?_

Zak: I'm fine, I'm just sorry that you guys have to clean all of this up.

Zon: _Don't worry about that Zak. You gave us quite a scare there when we found you unconscious, I'm just glad to see that you're ok now!_

Fisk: _Speaking of that, what happened? We haven't been told anything yet._

(Zak stood there with worried look on his face.)

Zak: You mean no one told you _anything _that happened? Nothing?

Komodo: _No, nothing; not a thing! We've been dieing for some answers._

Zon: _Yea Zak, we need answers. _

Zak: Well… maybe later-

Komodo: _Aw come on Zak! We couldn't of missed a lot; it'll take a few minutes!_

(Zak wasn't sure his siblings would be ready to hear the truth of him becoming Kur again. Especially Fisk… it would tear him apart. Zak knew the truth would come out sometime or another; he had to tell them.)

Zak: Well… alright… (So then, Zak started to tell Fisk, Komodo, and Zon what they'd missed. Word after word their expressions went from excited to hear the story to dumbstruck wishing they had never asked to hear it. After hearing the words "I am Kur" from Zak, all his siblings' hearts sank in despair. After a long silence, Zak started to walk out the door.)

Zak: Well I guess I'll wait in the Airship. All of us will be leaving for Niagara Falls in a bit. So… yea.

(Right when Zak was about to walk out the door, Fisk spoke up.)

Fisk: _Zak, wait! _

(Zak stopped, surprised, and turned around to face his brother.)

Fisk: _I don't care if your Kur or not, you're still my brother! No label will separate me from you again like last time! _

(Zak continued to stand there with a surprised look on his face. Komodo and Zon also looked surprised at Fiskerton's remark.)

Komodo: _That's very touching and all Fisk but how could you come back from that so quickly? The first time when we found out that Zak was Kur you didn't speak to him for days!_

Fisk: _I know but this time is different. _

Zak: Different? How is it different this time than the other time?

Fisk: _Well when we first found out you were Kur you were supposed to be the bad guy trying to take over the world but this time Kur's spirit told you that you are supposed to be saving the world therefore, being the good guy now! I'm on your side now right? The Kur Guardian is supposed to protect the world. If Kur was trying to protect the world, I would have to help you. So to summarize this all up: Kur is the good guy now!_

(Zak, Komodo, and Zon all took a second to comprehend what Fisk had said; but then, with big smiles on their faces, they all understood what Fisk was trying to say.)

Zon: _Your right Fisk! Zak is the good guy now!_

Zak: I don't believe it! All this time that I found out I was Kur again, I had been thinking I was the bad guy again; turns out I was wrong. (Zak hugged Fisk.) Thanks Fisk for not doubting me like I did at first.

Fisk: _No problem Zak, that's what brothers do. _

Komodo: _So now that we've all been up to date, I guess its time to aboard the Airship and head for Niagara Falls!_

Zak: Oh yea! We better get going. Mom, Dad, and Doyle are probably done packing supplies.

(Zak, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon all headed out the door and started on their way towards the Airship.)

Zon: _So Zak, what made you pick Niagara Falls?_

Zak: Well it was a little trick I learned when we were trying to get Fisk to lead us to Kur.

Fisk: _Really? Which one?_

Zak: The globe and blindfold one.

Fisk: _Wait, I thought that didn't work. I broke the globe when we tried it remember?_

Zak: Yes, but do you remember where you were pointing when you smashed your hand through it?

(Fisk hesitated and tried to remember that day. It took him a second but he remembered.)

Fisk: _I was pointing at you for that split second! I was right the first time!_

Komodo: _So you mean we could have completely avoided the Fiskerton robot rampage if you two realized that Fisk was correct in the first place? _

Zak: Yup.

Fisk: _So I had my brain pricked at for no reason! Ah man!_

Zon: _Look at the bright side! Because the Fiskerton Robots destroyed the house-_

Fisk: _That was not my fault!_

Zon: _I'm not saying it was! Anyways, because they destroyed the house we got to build an even better house right?_

Komodo: _I guess your right. It looks completely the same though…_

(Zon hit him with her wing and Zak and Fisk laughed.)

Komodo: _Humph._

(Zak, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon all boarded the Airship laughing and smiling as if nothing ever happened. _I'm the good guy now, _Zak thought, _I can get used to this_.)


	8. Niagara Falls

(The Saturdays were just minutes away from landing near Niagara Falls to find Kur's Tomb after a long 3 hour trip across the globe.)

Zak: Are we there yet?

Doc: No.

(A minute passes.)

Zak: Are we there yet?

Doc: No!

(Another minute passes.)

Zak: Are we-

Doc: NO! Oh wait… yea we're here.

Doyle: Don't you think people will be a little freaked out by seeing a huge, bright orange Airship landing near the falls?

Drew: They probably would but we picked the right day to come here. There's a huge celebration in a town a few miles over that all the tourists are going to; all the shops near the falls are going to be closed since there's not going to be any people there. Between the time we get there and leave, it'll be a ghost town.

Doyle: Oh.

Zak: Well don't you sound disappointed.

Doyle: I was hoping to try out my new blackout grenades. (Doyle took them out and showed them off.)

Zak: Sweet! (Zak went to take one but Doc yelled at him.)

Doc: Definitely not Zak! Doyle put those things away.

(Doyle shoved them back in his pocket and whispered to Zak.)

Doyle: Don't worry Mini-Man, you can try them out when we get back. Preferably on your father.

(Zak smiled and was about to say something when he collapsed on the floor.)

Doyle: Zak! (He yelled to Drew and Doc.) Drew, Doc! Zak's down!

(Doc and Drew turned around to see Zak sitting up right on the floor, supported by Doyle, and rubbing his head. They raced over to Zak and Doyle.)

Drew: Zak? Zak honey what's wrong?

Zak: (Mumbles) Ugh… I don't know. I just felt dizzy for a second.

Doc: Maybe this has something to do with being close to Kur's Tomb for the first time.

(Zak slowly tries to stand up.)

Zak: Now that you mention it, that sounds about right. Years ago, before we found out that I was Kur, we flew past here one time and I passed out for a second.

Drew: Wait, how come we didn't hear about this!

Zak: Well it was just me and Fisk and I didn't think it was worth mentioning seeing as I felt fine afterwards. Besides, now we know we're in the right place.

(The Airship landed on a large patch of grass near a river that leaded to the falls. Everybody got off the Airship and started to look around for a possible place for Kur's Tomb to be.)

Fisk: _Is there something specific we're supposed to be looking for?_

Zak: I don't know. Just look for something that looks like an opening; like a cave or something.

(After about 20 minutes of looking for the tomb, everybody found their way back to the Airship to report their findings.)

Doyle: Wait, so no one found anything!

(Everyone shook their head.)

Zak: Great, looks like I was wrong again.

Doc: Wait just a minute Zak. It has to be somewhere discrete, somewhere no one would think to look. People have been living near here for years and years and nobody ever reported to see anything weird.

(Everybody fell silent trying to think of hiding places that could conceal Kur's Tomb. Only the sound of the fall's rushing water could be heard. Then a thought hit Zak.)

Zak: (Quietly) Somewhere no one would ever think to look… (Zak turned to look at the falls. Komodo turned to see what Zak was looking at and suddenly, he knew what Zak was thinking.)

Komodo: _You thinking what I'm thinking?_

Zak: Yup. It's crazy but it's worth a shot.

Doyle: What's crazy?

(Zak turned back to face the rest of his family.)

Zak: Going into the falls.

Drew: Into the falls? There's nothing but rock behind the falls.

Zak: Correct. There's nothing but rock behind the falls, but what about behind the rocks?

Doyle: I see where you're heading Mini-Man but I'm not willing to throw myself at the falls to see what's behind the rocks.

Doc: Even if we could do that, the water rushing down would certainly crush anything or anyone in its path.

(Zak was about to argue his theory but his mom, dad, and uncle would just throw it right back at him. He had to experiment it for himself.)

Zak: Zon, fly me in front of the falls!

Zon: _Are you crazy!_

Zak: Probably but I have to try!

(Before anyone else noticed what was happening, Zon flew Zak in front of the falls like he asked her to.)

Fisk: _What are you doing!_

Zak: I have no clue, I'm making it up as I go.

(Before anyone else could say anything, Zak activated his powers and focused on the waterfall. A few seconds later, the falls split in half to reveal a rock wall. Zak kept focusing his powers on the rock wall when a glowing orange symbol appeared of the rock wall. It looked like a backwards "C" with a line connecting it to a small "o" on the bottom of it. The strange symbol then disappeared when the rock walls also split in half to show a dark cave. Zak deactivated his powers and looked at the others with a triumphant smile on his face.)

Zak: Told you so.

(Everyone continued to stand on top of the falls in awe. Zak told Zon to fly him to the ledge on the newly formed cave and to fly everyone else down there too. Once everyone had been flown down, they all continued to stare in amazement at the cave.)

Zak: Either we continue to stand here while time ticks away until the solar eclipse or we go inside and investigate.

Doc: Good idea.

(They all walked inside the cave. Fisk walked up to Zak.)

Fisk: _How'd you do that? _

Zak: I have no idea.


	9. Markings

I AM SO SORRY EVERYBODY! My computer had a huge virus on it for about 2 and a half months which took forever to get fixed. During that time I was unable to access Fanfiction and, most importantly, Word Document to update this story. As much as I tried to, I could not get to a laptop or any other computer for a long enough period of time to update this story. I am very, very sorry for making all of you wait this long for an update and I hope that you all will stick with me and this story to the end despite this setback. I'm hoping that I can get back on track considering my very busy schedule and update at least once a week, or if possible, twice a week. (Wow that was a long apology…) So to get back on track here, I am proud to announce chapter 9!

(The Saturday family continued to walk down the mysterious cave in which Zak had just discovered. As they continued to walk down, it grew darker and darker until it became pitch-black.)

Doyle: Um… you did bring flashlights right?

Doc: I thought you grabbed them!

Doyle: No, I was in charge of getting the Cortex Disrupters!

Drew: No, _I _was in charge of getting the Cortex Disrupters. I told _you _to get the flashlights. Maybe if you were actually listening to me in the first place we would be able to see right now!

Zak: Alright! Can you all just shut up for two seconds! You're all acting like 5 year olds! (There was silence. Somewhere in the darkness, Zak could tell that his mom and Doyle were giving each other the evil look.) Ok, so the bad part is that we can't see, but the good part is that Fisk can see in the dark since he's part feline. All we have to do is stick together and Fisk can lead the way. Ok Fisk?

Fisk: Eeesaww! (They all found each other's hand and Fisk led the way. There were many yelps of pain as everyone tripped over a rock at least once. Before long, Fisk led the way to the end of the trail. Everyone gasped in astonishment as they looked at where the trail brought them to. It was a huge dome-shaped cave that stretched hundreds of feet in every direction: to the left, to the right, to the ceiling, you name it. Covering its walls were thousands, maybe millions of little odd shaped markings, each one different from the other, that glowed a faint orange. All of the markings together were the only things lighting up the cave.)

Zak: Wow… this is amazing!

Drew: It's beyond anything I've ever seen…

(Everyone continued to stand in amazement until Komodo spotted something weird about the glowing markings.)

Komodo: _Hey! Look at this, it's me!_

Zon: _What do you mean it's you? What are you looking at?_ (Zon flew over to where Komodo was standing and saw what he was talking about.) _It is Komodo!_

Doc: What are they yapping about over there?

Zak: I'm not sure, something about Komodo being on the wall or something. (Everyone went over to see what the fuss was about. What they found was that the marking was in the shape of Komodo, a Komodo Dragon!)

Doyle: Why does that look like Komodo? (Pauses) Maybe it's a sign!

Drew: Oh you and your signs Doyle. It's not a sign, look! All of these markings are in the shape of different cryptids!

Zon: _She's right! Look, there's me! _(Zon was flying and looking at a marking that was up higher.)

Fisk: _And here's me! _(Fisk was looking at a marking that was in the shape of a Lemurian that was towards the back of the cave.)

Zak: I can't believe it. Every single cryptid is shown on these walls. (Zak was walking around the cave looking at the different markings. Zak got to the back of the cave, near where Fisk was standing, and caught his attention to 6 markings that were bigger than the rest and that seemed to be away from the other markings.) Hey, look at this. (Everyone else went to where Zak was standing and looked at the bigger markings.)

Doc: I've never seen cryptids like these before.

Drew: They don't look like normal cryptids to me Doc, they look like -

Zak: …dragons.


	10. Dragons

Yes everybody, chapter 10 is FINALLY here! Sorry for the very long wait but my schedule has been crazy with volleyball (I made the team for my school, YAY!), and of course since school started (I'm a sophomore now! WOOT!) I've been overloaded with work. This is the first night (11:32 to be exact) that I've been able to work on this story. And as you've probably noticed already, I am really hyper so sorry if I talk too much in this chapter. So now, let me introduce, chapter 10!

Doyle: Dragons? I didn't know dragons were cryptids.

(Everybody continued to stare at the dragon shaped markings when Zak blurted out.)

Zak: Wait? So I have to fight dragons! Totally not fair!

Drew: Hold on a sec. There's 6 dragons here, there's only supposed to be 5 Kur Revengers.

Doc: Maybe there's 6 Kur Revengers?

(Zak looked closer at the markings. The markings on the wall showed 5 different looking dragons surrounding the other dragon that was considerably larger than the rest. Zak looked closer at the larger dragon and noticed a small familiar marking on its chest: a backwards C connected with an O.)

Zak: I don't think so; I think that middle dragon is Kur. See? It has the Kur sign on its chest if you look really closely.

(The rest of the Saturdays peered closer to the middle dragon to find the small marking Zak had found.)

Doyle: So Kur was a dragon too?

Drew: Looks like it.

Doyle: Well there ya go! We know what the Kur Revengers are so problem solved!

Doc: This still doesn't help us with anything; even though we know they're dragons, we don't know where they could be. Dragons haven't even ever been sighted before.

Doyle: You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?

Zak: Well there isn't anything else here to help us get any closer to solving this. Maybe I can try the globe trick again to find out where they are. Who knows? We could get lucky again.

Drew: Good thinking kiddo, let's go. But first… (Drew took out the cryptopedia and took pictures of the dragon markings.) Just to be safe, let's keep a record of these so we don't have to come back when the tourists come back. I don't think they would appreciate a giant, orange airship landing on the falls.

(The Saturdays made their way back to the airship. On the way, Zak and Fiskerton were talking.)

Fisk: _So dragons huh? Should be a fun time fighting those._

Zak: Yea, should be interesting…

Fisk: _You're not worried are you?_

Zak: Nah, just nervous. I mean, the whole world's fate is in my hands and I'm not even sure where to start looking yet! I'm a terrible hero…

(Zak looked down and Fisk, wanting to comfort his brother, placed his long, hairy arm around Zak.)

Fisk: Your not a terrible hero, I know you can do this. You've already saved the world once, who says you can't do it again?

(Zak looked up at his brother and smiled.)

Zak: Your right Fisk, I can do this; especially with you by my side.

(The two brothers smiled and nodded to each other as the ran to catch up with the others to board the airship.)

Sorry this chapter is really short, the next chapters hopefully will be much longer than this and much more interesting. I can't give an exact date of when I will update again due to my crazy schedule. I probably will update next week at the earliest but I promise after the 13th of October (my birthday) you can expect much earlier updates. (I am getting a laptop for my 16th birthday and since the main reason why I can't update fast is because my computer either breaks down or my mom is on it for work, I will be able to use my laptop from then on to update this story more frequently.) And again, sorry for me talking a lot, I had a lot of explaining to do and I am very hyper like I also said before. And by the way, I am also taking suggestions so in your review just leave a suggestion if you have one and if it fits into any of my upcoming chapters, I will put it in. Thank you my loyal fans! REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Being a Saturday

**Finally this long anticipated chapter is finished! I actually had this chapter finished for a while but I haven't been able to update it due all the recent studying I had been doing for my permit test. After passing it on the first try what better way to celebrate it than to update chapter 11 for my very loyal and patient fans. Well here you go, chapter 11!**

(On board the Saturday Airship the Saturday family were trying to think up different ideas to finding the Kur Revengers while Zak was getting more and more frustrated with his original idea of using the globe trick that had worked for Fiskerton and himself before. Things were not going so well.)

Zak: UGH! WHY! WON'T! THIS! WORK! (Zak was trying for 2 hours straight to get his plan to work but for some reason it didn't this time. He concentrated and concentrated on the globe, while blindfolded, hoping for a lead on to where one of the Kur Revengers might be. Nothing worked.)

Doyle: Miniman just give it a rest already, it's obviously not going to work again. We can find another way… somehow.

Zak: I just don't get how it won't work since it worked fine all the other times I've tried it.

Drew: Think about it Zak. The Kur Revengers, after thousands of years of being alive, probably have gained a lot of knowledge and have been able to find ways to keep Kur from tracking them.

Zak: Yea… you're probably right… (Zak took off the blindfold and sat on the couch with the others. Everyone else was exhausted from their recent trip to Niagara Falls and had no energy to continue searching for answers.)

(Drew took a look around the room and saw Fisk and Komodo fighting off sleep while occasionally almost falling off the couch, Zon was struggling to stay upright on top of the support beam above them, Doc seemed to be awake but at times when not one was looking he would rest his head on his shoulder and would drift in and out of consciousness. Drew looked over at Doyle thinking he was awake seeing as he responded to Zak earlier but as she turned to look at him he was fast asleep with his head buried in the couch pillows. She sighed and noticed Zak who surprisingly was wide awake.)

Drew: Zak honey what's wrong? You were the first one that I'd expect to fall asleep.

Zak: It's nothing. Just thinking.

Drew: Don't worry about this whole mess. We'll figure it out sooner or later-

Zak: We don't have time to figure it out! We barely have any time left until the eclipse and we don't know a single thing yet! The world is going to be destroyed because of me!

Drew: Zak don't say that! You can't always blame yourself for stuff that's not your fault! We will figure this out in time… I promise.

Zak: How can you promise something like that! This isn't just one of our little adventures where the bad guy is trying to take over the world and we come in and kick their butt and save the world from someone who didn't even have the potential to take over the world anyway! This is something bigger! Something bigger than what we've ever dealt with before… and this time we only have one chance. And if we blow it there's no coming back for a rematch like always. If we blow it the world is done for forever. (Zak noticed that he was now standing on his feet and he had yelled loud enough to wake everyone up who had been staring at him this whole time. He sat down and quietly looked down at his feet holding back tears. Drew got up and sat next to him.)

Drew: Zak, usually this is the time when I say that I know how you're feeling and that we can get through this. Now isn't the time to say that. (Zak looked up at her with tears streaming down his face.) Truth is that this time I can't say I know how you're feeling because I've never been in this situation before, I've never been Kur before, and I've never had to be so pressured to have to be the one to save the world. But this is the truth… you can do this. You know why I know this? (Zak shook his head no.) Because you're a Saturday, and things always have a way to work out in the end for a Saturday. (Zak smiled and leaned his head on his mother's shoulder.)

Fisk: _Awww_. (Zak threw a couch pillow at Fisk.) _Hey! _

(The Saturdays all decided to go to bed and search around for more clues to figure this Kur Revenger thing in the morning.)

**The end! Haha, just kidding. I was going to end here and make this next part the next chapter but I caved in, so let us continue! (And plus it would have been a really short chapter.)**

(Zak woke up to the sounds of his parents and another voice talking.)

Zak: Who's here? (He went to the control room where his parents were talking to someone on the video monitor.) What's going on?

Doc: Oh Zak, glad you're up! I wanted you to meet someone. (Doc gestured to the person on the screen.) I don't know if you remember her but you and her used to play together all the time when you were kids.

(Zak looked at the monitor screen and saw a girl that looked to be about the same age as Zak. She had bright brown eyes, brown hair that was up in a ponytail with side bangs tucked behind her ears, a blue baseball cap with the letter B in black in the front, and she seemed to be wearing some kind of blue and black jacket where the video cut off at the bottom of the screen.)

Zak: Umm, who's this?

Drew: You don't remember? Well you guys last saw each other when you were about 3 years old so of course you wouldn't remember. But anyways, this is Destiny. Her parents were zoologists and were close friends of me and your father back then. She's older than you by 8 months.

Zak: Wait, what do you mean her parents _were_ close friends?

Destiny: They died 10 years ago.

(Everyone turned to look at Destiny on the monitor.)

Destiny: 10 years ago they were murdered by V.V. Argost while on a mission to retrieve important data that he had stolen. Even today nobody knows what data was on there, but it must have been really important to sacrifice their lives to retrieve it.

Zak: Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Do you know where that data is now?

Destiny: Unfortunately, no. I've been searching for it ever since they died and haven't found anything, and I probably never will. But enough of my sob story, I have something important to tell you guys regarding the Kur Revengers Drew told me about.

Zak: You told her about them!

Drew: Don't worry Zak, we can trust her completely. Now, what is it Destiny?

Destiny: Well when you told me about the Kur Revengers I remembered something I found a while ago while walking through the forest around my base. I thought it would interest you guys so I called.

Zak: Your base?

Destiny: Yes, my base. Since my parents were zoologists I was determined to become on myself especially after they died, so today I continue to study the animals in the forest. After living in our old house for 3 years after they died, I wanted to make it something more and turn it into a secret base like all the other secret scientists have. So today I am not only the best but the youngest zoologist in the world with a high-tech secret base in the middle of an untouched forest.

Zak: Doesn't it get lonely there all by yourself?

Destiny: Nah, everyday for 10 years I have been studying the animals in the forest and they all accept me as their friend so they always come and visit me once in a while. And plus I have a-

Doc: Ok getting really off topic here.

Destiny: Oh yea, sorry. Anyways it's hard to explain what I found here. If you guys don't have any leads yet on the Kur Revengers you can all come here and see this thing for yourself. I think it would really help for your mission.

Drew: Zak?

Zak: What?

Drew: What do you want to do? It's your call.

Zak: Oh, well I suppose we can go. I mean we don't have any other leads on the Kur Revengers right now. And who knows, maybe this will put us in the right direction!

Doc: Great, its settled then. Destiny we will arrive shortly.

Destiny: Alrighty! See you guys later!

(The video monitor went off and Zak, Drew, and Doc went to go wake up the others and tell them their plan for the day. Little did they know it, the Saturdays were in for a big adventure.)

**Yes, I did base a character off of myself if you were wondering. (You probably weren't wondering but whatever.) And Destiny won't be a permanent character; she will only just appear in some chapters. This is probably my longest chapter yet so I am very happy with this chapter! Please review and leave any suggestions! They are always welcome!**


	12. Destiny

**Hey everybody! I have a big surprise for you guys… but I'm not going to tell you for another chapter or two. How nice of me right? But hopefully I will be able to update more frequently… yes I know I always say that but this time it's true! So anyways… CHAPTER 12!**

(The Saturday family arrived at the Amazon Rainforest in South America which was where Destiny's base was and where, ironically, the part of the Kur Stone was buried and where Zon was found. There they encountered the minor problem of finding somewhere to land the Airship seeing as there were trees and rivers everywhere, blocking their landing. Another problem they had was finding the base; Destiny wasn't good at giving directions. All she said was, "Its right in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest. You can't miss it." Seeing as the forest is 1.4 billion acres it took a while to find. Luckily, after realizing the problem, Doc was able to trace the call and pin-point the base's exact location.)

Zak: Well Destiny was right about something… you can't miss it.

(As the Airship pulled over Destiny's base everyone was shocked to see the size of it. There were about 100 acres of land; almost all of it was covered by separate blue buildings with connecters leading to each one that all looked similar to what the secret scientists live in. There was even enough space to land the Airship without any problem.)

Doyle: How does an 18 year old girl have the money to build this?

Zak: She's only 18? She's only 2 years older than me! Why can't I have a base like this yet!

Drew: When you're 18 we can talk.

Zak: Really?

Drew: No.

(Fiskerton snickered and Zak punched him in the arm. The Saturday family exited the Airship and started towards Destiny's base. As they were walking towards it, something was waiting for them… lurking in the nearby bushes.)

Komodo: _Hm?_ (Komodo smelled something. He flicked his tongue in the air trying to get a better scent of whatever was there. He got nothing.) _That's weird. I thought I smelled something… Ow! _(Fiskerton had stepped on Komodo's tail not knowing that he stopped.)

Fisk: _Hey why'd you stop!_

(Komodo looked back at where he thought he smelled something and shrugged.)

Komodo: _It's nothing. _(He and Fisk caught up to the rest of the family and continued to walk on.)

Drew: There's Destiny. (Drew pointed to the girl walking towards them. Destiny was wearing the same blue and black jacket and the blue cap with the letter "B" in black in the front. She was also wearing black Chucks and blue jeans.)

Destiny: Hey guys! Glad you got here all right. And look how tall you got Zak! (By the way, Zak goes up to Doc's shoulder. I couldn't think of a better size comparison so I just used Doc.) Last time I saw you, you were just a baby. (She looked around at everybody and noticed a few new faces.) Who are these two?

Drew: Oh yea you haven't met them yet. This is Zon, (Drew pointed to Zon) and this is my brother Doyle (She pointed to Doyle).

Destiny: Well hello there. (She walked up to Zon and examined her.) You're an interesting specimen. What is she?

Zak: She's a tropeognatus, specie of the pterosaur family. We found her ironically at the Amazon River.

Destiny: Amazon River you say? That's not too far from here. (Destiny reached out to pet Zon and, surprisingly, Zon let her.)

Drew: Wow. Zon barely even lets us pet her and yet she lets a complete stranger to her pet her. Impressive.

Destiny: Yea, I have a way with creatures. Both animals and cryptids.

Komodo: _Hm? Again that smell._

Doc: I guess it comes naturally since you've been with them all your life. That's how Zak grew up; around cryptids.

Komodo: _Its coming closer. _

Fisk: _What are you blabbering about now?_

Komodo: _I keep smelling something. It's the same smell as the first time when we first got off the Airship._

Doyle: Mini-man would you mind seeing what's up with these two. (Doyle pointed over his shoulder to Fisk and Komodo who were still having their conversation.) They've been talking non-stop about something and I can't understand a word they're saying.

Zak: Sure. Hey guys! (Fisk and Komodo stopped talking and turned to look at Zak.) What are you guys talking about?

Fisk: _Komodo's been smelling something in the bushes ever since we got here and I think he's crazy. His nose is stuffed up or something._

Komodo: _I'm not crazy and I smell with my tongue, not my nose! _

(Fisk and Komodo continued with their argument while Zak tried to settle it.)

Destiny: Zak can understand all of this?

Drew: Yup. We're not sure if it's him being Kur or just being around them all his life. He could understand them fine even during those 3 years he wasn't Kur. It's confusing.

Destiny: Fascinating.

(Zak finally calmed Fisk and Komodo down and they all returned back to the group.)

Zak: Ok then, that's settled. (Fisk and Komodo gave each other the evil eye.) Well… kind of. So what- AH!

(A dark figure had come out of the bushes and jumped on top of Zak causing Zak to fall backwards.)

Drew, Doc, Doyle, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon: ZAK!

Destiny: Aw, he likes you!

(The figure that had jumped on Zak was now licking Zak's face. After realizing this, everyone else sighed in relief.)

Zak: What the- (Zak managed to sit up and got a proper look at the figure. It was a fox with a blue collar around its neck with a black dog tag on it with a "B" on it similar to the "B" on Destiny's cap.)

Destiny: This is my pet fox Cobalt. My parents gave him to me before they died when he was just a kit. We've been best friends ever since.

Komodo: _Told you there was something in the bushes! _(Fisk just rolled his eyes.)

Drew: Aw, he's so cute! (Drew bent down to pet him. Cobalt was wagging his tail like there was no tomorrow.)

Destiny: It's been a long time since he's seen anybody except me. He's been so excited when he knew you guys were coming. (Cobalt walked up to Komodo wanting to play with him. Komodo just flicked his tongue and ignored him.)

Zak: Komodo be nice. (Komodo just growled.) Sorry about him, he gets really grouchy.

Destiny: It's no problem at all. Why don't we go inside? It's getting cold out and I need to show you what I found.

Doc: Good plan. Let's go.

(Everyone started towards Destiny's base. Cobalt still continued to attempt to play with Komodo who still ignored him. Once everybody got inside they stood in awe at the size of the base.)

Doyle: Impressive.

Destiny: Thanks. It took a while to get it to this point but it was definitely worth it.

Zak: Why is it so big if it's only you living here?

Destiny: Actually it's me and Cobalt. (She said with a smile.)

Zak: Whatever. You know what I mean.

Destiny: I don't know why I built it this big to tell the truth. I guess I like roomy places.

Doyle: Yea. Roomy as in 100 acres.

Destiny: Haha. (She said sarcastically.) Plus I need the space for my studies. So do you guys want to see what I found or what?

Zak: Yes!

Destiny: Alrighty! Let's go! (Destiny made her way back outside.)

Zak: If it's outside why did we even come inside?

Destiny: Do you feel like asking questions or going to see this thing?

Zak: Going to see this thing…

Destiny: Alrighty, then let's go.

(Everybody left the base and started to walk towards the forest surrounding them. _Finally._ Zak thought. _Finally we are going to figure this out once and for all.)_

_**Sorry not much happened here but this is just a filler chapter of how they met Destiny and such. The next chapter will be more focused on the Kur Revengers. Until then, review! **_


	13. Locations, Locations

**To celebrate the New Year I give you Chapter 13! Warning: It may not be as long as I would have liked it to be since I wrote this at midnight… but who knows, I've had a lot of caffeine in the last hour so it may actually turn out good!**

(Destiny had led the Saturdays into the Amazon Forest to show them what she had found earlier. After about an hour of walking through the dense forest Destiny and the Saturdays had come across a cave.)

Destiny: Well, here it is!

Zak: This is it? A cave? How is a cave going to help us with the Kur Revengers!

Destiny: Chillax Zak! If you would just look closer you would see what I mean.

(Zak and the rest of the Saturdays did as Destiny instructed them to do. Zak saw what Destiny was talking about. Carved into the stone wall of the cave were the same patterns they have seen in Kur's Tomb. They were the Kur Revengers.)

Zak: We saw these patterns in Kur's Tomb!

Doc: This has to mean something… but what?

(They looked inside the cave, but unfortunately the entrance only went a few feet into the cave.)

Drew: Maybe there's another entrance, a hidden door or something. Like Kur's Tomb.

Doyle: I would agree with you on that sis but I see no door.

Drew: Which is why I said "hidden door" smarty.

Zak: Smooth Doyle.

Destiny: Are they always like that? (Destiny whispered to Zak.)

Zak: Always.

Doc: Come on, let's start looking for any sign of a door before it gets too dark.

(Each Saturday went to a different side of the cave and started looking for any sign or presence of another entrance. Destiny went along with Drew. Everyone else looked on the outside of the cave while Zak looked around the small entrance. He went to the back of the entrance where the opening stopped and stood there.)

Zak: Hmmm, maybe if I use my Kur Powers like last time it will open the hidden door… well, if there is any hidden door. (Zak activated his Kur Powers and just seconds afterwards the symbol of Kur glowed bright orange on the cave wall. Just when Zak thought he had found the hidden door, the Kur symbol shot a burst of orange light at Zak's chest.)

Zak: OW! (The light felt like it burned through Zak's chest. After the Kur symbol had vanished from the cave wall Zak looked down at his shirt expecting to see a burn mark. His shirt didn't have a single burn, scratch, or tear on it.) Ok then… that was weird. (Zak heard a loud rumbling noise coming from in front of him. Zak looked up to see a huge fissure in the cave wall.)

Doc: What's going on in here! (Everyone had run in checking to see what the loud sound was. When they noticed that there was a fissure in the wall they all stared at Zak in awe.)

Doyle: Seriously, how do you keep doing that!

Destiny: This family never ceases to amaze me.

Fisk: Eeeessa eeesa! (Fisk ran into the fissure and gestured the others to come.)

(Zak, Drew, Doc, Doyle, and Destiny followed Fisk into the fissure. Komodo followed them with Cobalt still trying to play with him. Zon didn't move a muscle.)

Zak: What's wrong girl?

Drew: She probably doesn't like tight spaces. (Zon nodded in agreement.)

Destiny: She can fly back to my base and wait there if she wants. It's going to get cold out soon and it's warmer at my base.

Zak: That's perfect, right girl? (Zon nodded again and flew off.)

(Everyone started into the fissure again and they soon found themselves in complete darkness. That was no problem since Fisk could see in the dark. Fisk led everyone through the fissure until they reached a large room that was lit by the fading sunlight shining through the gaps in the ceiling.)

Zak: Look! (Zak pointed to the back wall where large carvings of the Kur Revengers were. They were different this time though. Instead of them being side-by-side they were placed individually along the wall with other carvings next to each one. Drew, having more knowledge of the markings, examined each one and came to a conclusion.)

Drew: Well, I still can't read any of them but I think I've figured them out. (Drew pointed to the first carving.) It looks like this dragon inhabits what I think to be as the Bermuda Triangle. (Drew pointed to the next carving.) This dragon could be inhabiting the Mariana Trench. (This is the deepest point in the ocean.) (Drew pointed to the third carving.) This dragon inhabits somewhere near Tororo. (This is one of the most thunderous places in the world.) (Drew pointed to the fourth carving.) This dragon might be inhabiting the Sarawak Chamber. (This is the largest cave in the world.) (Drew pointed to the last carving.) And the last dragon is definitely inhabiting Mauna Loa. (This is the largest volcano in the world.) If I've identified these correctly each of the Kur Revengers are at these places. We have to go to each one.

Zak: Sweet! National road trip! (Zak and Fisk high-fived each other.)

Destiny: Lucky! I've always wanted to travel the world.

Zak: If you want you can tag along with us. We could always use an extra hand.

Destiny: Thanks Zak, but I'm going to have to pass on that sadly. I have to continue with my studies here.

Zak: Well if you ever have some spare time you're always welcome to join us in kicking some Kur Revenger butt!

Destiny: Definitely!

(Everybody left the cave and went back to Destiny's base where Zon was waiting for them.)

Zak: Hey Zon! We're back!

(Zon came flying out of Destiny's base and cawed in joy of their return.)

Zak: We found out where the Kur Revengers are thanks to Destiny!

Doyle: Yea, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have ever found out where they were.

Destiny: No problem! I'm glad to help!

Fisk: Eeeesa esa esssaaa! (Fisk pulled Destiny into a big hug.) Esssssaaaa! (Fisk put Destiny down.)

Destiny: Awww, you're adorable Fiskerton!... Any idea what he said?

Zak: He said "Thank you, we couldn't have done it without you! You're the best!"

Destiny: Awww, thanks Fisk. (Destiny hugs Fisk then lets go.) You're the best too!

(Komodo growled for attention.)

Destiny: And who could forget you Komodo! (Destiny bent down to hug Komodo. Komodo flicked his tongue in happiness until Cobalt started to play with Komodo again. He became annoyed again.) Well you guys best be on your way now.

Doc: Good idea.

Drew: Are you sure you don't need anything Destiny?

Destiny: The only thing I need from you guys is defeating the Kur Revengers.

Zak: You can count on it!

(The Saturdays left on the Airship after saying goodbye to Destiny and Cobalt. It was decided that they would first go to the Bermuda Triangle first thing in the morning. On the Airship, Zak was getting ready for bed like everyone else. Zak was in his bathroom getting changed in his pajama's.)

Zak: What the- (Zak had taken off his shirt only to see the orange Kur symbol on his chest. Shocked by what he saw, Zak almost yelled. He stopped himself so that everyone else wouldn't find out about his new discovery.) This can't be happening! I'm already different enough as it is and now I stick out like a sore thumb! (Zak wondered how it got there, then he remembered the cave. When the Kur symbol flashed the light on Zak's chest it burned the Kur symbol onto his skin.) Great, just great. Well, at least things can't get any worse.

(Boy, was Zak going to eat his words in the morning.)

**Wow, this actually turned out pretty long! Next chapter I share my secret to you guys! It's going to make this story 10 times better! (Hopefully) Please review! By the way, I've been wanting to thank my reviewers so from now on I will thank each of you who review in the next chapter! Thank you and Happy New Year!**


	14. Pool Party Insanity

Finally the time has come to reveal my secret! Ok, so I was thinking of how I could show everybody my exact vision of what the Kur Revengers would look like. If I used words to describe them it would take up too much space and it still wouldn't show my exact vision of them. So, I thought, what if I used pictures to show them? Like in a picture book? That's what I wanted to do. Sadly, Fanfiction doesn't let you put pictures in your Fanfics, but I came up with a way to be able to show the pictures: DeviantArt. There will be links to the picture of the Kur Revenger in my Fanfiction profile. Everytime a dragon is introduced just open a new tab to my profile and find the link and click it. The link should take you right to the picture! If anyone has any problems with view the pictures just PM me. By the way, the pictures won't be super-duper-fantastical. I wanted them not to look too realistic but I wanted them to look like they could be in the actual show without standing out, but I think they still look pretty good. Alrighty! Let's start chapter 14!

(After all the Saturdays had gotten their rest, everyone was up and ready to kick some Kur Revenger butt. They have all decided to go to the Bermuda Triangle first since it the closest. However, they weren't fully ready to go just yet.)

Zak: What! Why can't we go yet? We know where they are so let's just go!

Drew: I'm sorry honey, I want to get going as much as you do but we're not prepared yet. If we go anywhere near the Bermuda Triangle all of our systems will shut down and the Airship will crash. That's what happened to all the other planes that have tried to go there.

Zak: So what, we can't go there now?

Doc: Don't worry, we can still go but we need to wait for Miranda to send us her transporter. That way we don't have to fly in on the Airship and crash. Once we get in close range with the Bermuda Triangle we can transport ourselves in.

Zak: Miranda? So she knows about everything now?

Drew: No, even though she's trust-worthy again since the last Kur incident we still can't let her know anything about the Kur Revengers or even you being Kur again. We can't risk it. All we told her is that there was some major cryptid activity in the Bermuda Triangle and that we needed her transporter.

Zak: And she bought it?

Doc: Maybe. Miranda is smart and it's hard to get anything past her, but she didn't ask a lot of questions so we're not worried. Miranda's the last of our worries with the secret scientists; it's Beeman we should be more worried about. We haven't seen him for 3 years; he could be up to something. But we don't need to worry ourselves with him, he's not much of a threat alone.

Zak: He's probably been off chasing UFO's or something.

Drew: Well, whatever he's doing, he's not bothering us. Right now all we have to worry about is the Kur Revengers. Miranda said she sent the transporter to the next town on the way to the Bermuda Triangle. By the time we get there the transporter should be there by then.

Doyle: But for now… (Doyle had just walked into the room.) It's pool time.

Zak: Pool? What pool?

Doyle: I've installed a pool in the Airship's training room a few months ago and now it's ready to be tested out. Wanna go in?

Zak: Are you serious! I'm totally in!

Doyle: Drew? Doc? How about you guys?

Drew: Sure! Why not?

Doc: Well, I have a lot of work to do…

Zak: Come on Dad! You work too much, you need a little pool time!

Doc: Alright, but just for a little while.

Zak: Yes! I'm going to go tell Fisk, Komodo, and Zon.

Doyle: I've already told them. They're there now trying it out, except for Zon; she flew off to go sleep somewhere. And Komodo kind of stomped off to sleep somewhere too.

Zak: Yea, they don't like water too much. I'm going to put my bathing suit on. (Zak left and went to his room. Zak pulled on his orange swimming shorts, but as soon as he went to take his shirt off he remembered that the Kur symbol was on his chest.) Aw man, I forgot that was there! I can't let anyone see it, they might worry. (Zak put his shirt on again.) But if I back down on swimming after being so excited about it they might be suspicious. (Zak was trying to figure out a way to still go swimming but hide the symbol. If he just let his shirt on everybody would still be suspicious.) I know! I'll just wear my swim shirt. (I have no idea what they're called but a swim shirt is a spandex looking shirt that you would wear in the pool or ocean. Zak's swim shirt is all orange.) (Zak put on his swim shirt and headed out to the training room where Doyle said the pool was installed.)

Fisk: _Hey Zak! _(Fisk waved to Zak when Zak entered the training room.)

Zak: Hey Fisk! (Zak looked around the room and saw no pool.) So… where's the pool?

Doyle: Right here. (Doyle pushed a button on a remote he was holding and the center of the training room floor opened up to reveal a pool.)

Fisk and Zak: …whoa.

(Drew and Doc walked into the room in their bathing suits.)

Doc: I've got to admit it Doyle… you've out down yourself.

Doyle: Thanks professor. I shouldn't get all the credit though, it as all paid with your credit card.

Doc: What! (Doc made a move to attack Doyle but Drew held him back.)

Drew: Alright, alright, settle down you. Let's just relax until we get to the town. (Doc grumbled and Doyle smiled.)

Zak: CANNONBALL! (Zak did a cannonball into the pool and was soon followed by Fisk who did the same thing.)

(After about 20 minutes of fun in the pool, the Airship had arrived about 2 miles away from the town in which they had to pick up the transporter. Doc landed the Airship and decided that they'd have some fun for a bit until they'd go to the town. When he got back Zak suggested that they'd play chicken. Doc and Zak were a team and Doyle and Fisk were a team. Drew sat on the edge of the pool to watch. The game started and Zak was on Doc's shoulders and Doyle was on Fiskerton's shoulders. After a heated battle of trying to push each other off the other's shoulders, Zak and Doyle both were in the zone. Zak took a lunge at Doyle and missed then Doyle grabbed onto Zak's swim shirt. Fisk lost his balance due to the intense battle and fell backwards with Doyle still latching on to Zak's swim shirt. Doc also lost his balance and fell backwards too. After everyone had swam back up to the surface of the water Doyle started saying that he and Fisk won. However, Zak and Doc were saying that they'd won. Zak swam to the edge of the pool and got out and started to walk towards Drew.)

Zak: Mom, tell Doyle that we won!

Doyle: You did not! Fisk and I definitely won!

Zak: Mom, who did you see win? (Drew didn't answer.) … Mom? (Drew was staring at Zak like he was a ghost.)

Drew: (Worried) Zak…what's on your chest?

(Zak looked down at his chest and had a mini- heart attack at what he saw. His swim shirt was ripped off by Doyle during the game accidentally. The Kur symbol was exposed on his chest.)

Zak: I… I…

(Everybody else had noticed the symbol on his chest and were all staring at him with worried looks. Doc was slowly getting out of the pool.)

Doc: Zak, it's ok, just calm down. ("Calm down?" Zak thought. Zak had not realized that he was trembling. In fact, Zak couldn't even stop trembling; he couldn't control himself. All he knew was that he could feel his heart beating like crazy.)

(Doyle and Fisk had also come out of the pool.)

Doyle: Mini-man, are you alright? Where'd that thing come from?

Zak: I… I… (Zak still couldn't speak. His heart just kept racing like crazy. "What's happening?" Zak thought. "Why can't I control myself?")

(Drew, Doc, Doyle, and Fisk had all started to walk towards him. They all looked very worried.)

Drew: Zak, honey, listen to me. You've got to calm down.

(Hearing his mother saying that made Zak tremble even more. The next thing Zak knew was that he was running towards the door and running out of the Airship into the wide-open clearing of the forest.)

Doc: Zak! (Everybody had been running after Zak and once they've seen Zak stop outside of the Airship, they all stopped too.) What's wrong Zak? Talk to me Zak.

Drew: Zak stop this now and tell us what's wrong.

(Zak was still unable to control himself. As much as he tried to answer, he couldn't. His heart now felt like it was going to pop out f his chest. It was still beating like crazy.)

Doc, Drew, and Doyle: Zak!

(Zak's eyes have turned bright orange, not like he was activating his powers. Only his eyes were orange, pure bright orange. Zak suddenly felt an enormous pressure in his body and saw nothing but orange.)

Doyle: What the…

(A cloak of orange has surrounded itself around Zak and expanded into an enormous orange figure. The next thing the Saturdays knew was that a dragon, about half the size of the Airship, was standing in front of them.) (See in my profile for the picture.)

How's a nice cliffhanger to end the chapter? Trust me, the next chapter will be much more entertaining. This would have been longer but I was typing this at 2:30 in the morning so I was getting to be too tired to make it longer. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Fanfiction member Zak Saturday who has been very supportive during this whole story of mine! I also want to thank Livixxx, StormyGirl335, PhantomGirl12, Kai2, BaronFinsterFan, ZakSaturday, OscuridadEnLasEstrellas, and BlackAngel20626 for reviewing last chapter! Please review and tell me what you think about the picture of Kur!


	15. Life Turned UpsideDown

**I am BACK! Sorry for the very, very long overdue update. I will explain at the end of this chapter, along with any other news I have for you guys, so I don't stall on the actual chapter. Before I start I want to inform everybody that I created a new version of Kur, Zak's Dragon form, and you can see it if you go into my Fanfiction profile and click the link that is labeled "Kur Version 2". Again, if anybody has any trouble finding it just PM (Private Message) me. So here it is… CHAPTER 15!**

(The Saturdays were staring at the spot where Zak was once standing. Now a huge, terrifying beast was standing in that same spot before them. Their faces seemed to be permanently frozen with fear and awe. None of them could comprehend what had just happened. They would have been trapped in their thoughts for hours if it had not been for the beast's spine-tingling roar that snapped them out of it almost suddenly. The beast ran forward on four legs at the Saturdays slashing its claws, swinging its tail, and opening its jaws for another mighty roar. The Saturdays quickly reacted and dove for shelter beneath the Airship.)

Drew: What is happening Doc! What happened to my baby boy!

Doc: He… he… I don't know.

(The beast started head butting the Airship trying to topple it over and reveal the Saturday's hiding spot.)

Doyle: We have to stop that thing before it kills us!

(Doyle ran to a secret door underneath the Airship and opened to reveal a second weapons room.)

Doc: You made another weapons room! In MY Airship! Without MY permission!

Doyle: Chill out professor, I made it for emergency situations like this.

Doc: But still! You cut a hole in MY Airship! And you filled it with highly dangerous weapons! What if the boys got into it!

Doyle: Can we talk about this later? We've got a bigger problem here.

(The beast stood up on its two legs and started to push over the Airship with its own hands. While the Saturdays ran to safety away from the falling Airship, Doyle grabbed as many weapons as he could and jumped out of the secret room a split second before it completely toppled over. Since the Airship was halfway turned upside-down, Doyle was free-falling hundreds of feet in the air. Thankfully, Zon and Komodo had made it out of the Airship just in time and Zon caught Doyle and brought him back to the Saturdays. Once Zon let go of him, Doyle handed each Saturday, including Fisk, a weapon.)

Drew: Whoa, whoa, wait! You're not actually thinking of taking down this thing are you! We saw Zak change into this thing! That means this thing is still Zak! My baby boy! We can't hurt him!

Doyle: Sis, don't worry. I wouldn't even think of hurting Mini-Man even if he turns into an… uh… Anyone know what he is?

Doc: I've never seen anything like it. It's definitely cryptic though.

Fisk: Eeesaww, essa esaw! (Fisk was flapping his hands up and down trying to tell them something.)

Doyle: Of course the one time Mini-Man isn't here to translate for us.

Drew: Wait, look! (Drew pointed to the beast who was now turned around and unfolding its wings.) Could it be… a dragon? Of course! Kur was a dragon! And it even has the Kur markings on it! Something must of triggered Zak to turn into Kur's form.

Doc: But what?

(Before anyone could answer, the dragon was sprinting towards them once again on four legs.)

Doyle: We've got to shoot now!

Drew: But-

Doc: Drew! We don't have time to discuss this! I promise Zak will be alright. This is the only way that we can maybe turn him back!

(Drew nodded and everyone started firing. Everybody, except Fisk, Zon, and Komodo, had enhanced Cortex Disrupters. Fisk had the shock balls, which were little metal balls that give you an electric shock when it hits you. There were nine of them so Fisk gave Zon and Komodo each three. The blasts from the enhanced Cortex Disrupters didn't do much damage to the dragon but they did stun it. The additional shock balls that were thrown by Fisk, Komodo, and Zon also helped in stunning the dragon. The dragon had stopped in its tracks, fully paralyzed. The Saturdays knew they didn't have long before the dragon broke out of the paralysis. They acted fast. Doyle had also brought out Drew's firesword and Doc's battle glove along with his own concussion grenades. They all attacked and gave it their all to take down the dragon in attempt to turn Zak back. Fisk, Komodo, and Zon continued to throw shock balls. However, when Fisk decided to throw one at close range, he accidentally got too close and the dragon snapped out of paralysis.)

Doc: Fiskerton! Look out!

Fisk: Esaw? (Fisk turned around to see the dragon's massive tail crash into him and sent Fisk flying. The spot that they landed at was a forest clearing with a very high cliff edge. Beneath the cliff's edge was the wide-open ocean. The collision sent Fisk soaring over the edge and falling down into the water.)

Everybody: FISKERTON!

("FISKERTON!" was all he heard. Between the time he had changed till now, he heard nor saw anything but silence and darkness. A vision appeared to him of Fisk falling off the cliff's edge and falling to his certain death into the water far down below. He had to save him, he couldn't let it end this way. He had to save his brother.)

Zak: FISKERTON! (Zak roared. (Zak is still in dragon form by the way.) Zak ran on four legs to the cliff's edge and dove down into the water far below.)

(Drew, Doc, and Doyle all gasped as they witnessed the dragon dive off the cliff. Then a big splash rang in their ears. They all ran, Komodo and Zon too, towards the cliff's edge. They looked over to see nothing but the rippling of the water hundreds of feet below.)

Drew: Oh no… (Drew knelt down to her knees thinking that not only Fiskerton, but her own son had fallen to their deaths. Doc put a hand on her shoulder and was about to speak when another splash was heard.)

EEEEESSAAWWW!

(The dragon had soared up from the depths of the ocean holding Fisk in its hands. Fisk looked stunned but happy to be alive. The dragon looked down at Fisk and smiled.

Fisk: Essaw essaw esaaaaa esa! (Fisk waved his arms to let the others know he was alright. The dragon flew down and landed in front of the other Saturdays and put Fisk down.)

(The Saturdays all stepped closer to the dragon seeing no further threat.)

Drew: Zak, baby, can you hear me? It's mom.

(The dragon looked at Drew with big eyes and got down to her level. Drew was face-to-face with the dragon. Doc made a move to grab Drew and pull her back but he stopped himself. The dragon smiled and suddenly Zak's voice was all in their heads.)

Zak: _Yes mom. I hear you._

(Zak was using telepathy to communicate to everybody as this was the way that dragons could speak.)

(The Saturdays all gathered around Zak and hugged what ever they could considering his huge size.)

Zak: _I think I've learned a new trick!_

Doyle: Now only if you could change back. That would be a really good trick.

Zak: _Hold on. Let me try._ (Zak closed his eyes tightly and a familiar orange glow surrounded his body and the Saturdays stepped back. The glow got smaller and smaller until it revealed Zak back to normal.)

Doyle: Ok, now that's a really good trick.

(Zak smiled and looked around to see the destruction that he didn't know he caused.)

Zak: What happened here?

Drew: Long story kiddo. We'll tell you all about it later. But now we have get the transporter that Miranda sent so we can be on our way.

(The Saturdays agreed and set off immediately to the town nearby. When they got there, they ran into a familiar face…)

Drew: Miranda? What are you doing here?

Miranda: Well I haven't seen you guys in a while and since I had nothing to do today, I thought it would be a good idea to bring the transporter myself. (She looked around to see the Saturdays still in their bathing suits. Then she noticed the random cuts and bruises that everyone seemed to have.) Should I ask what happened?

Zak: You'd be better off if you didn't.

Miranda: Alright then… (Miranda gave one last confused look to all of them and handed them the transporter.) Well… I guess I'll talk to you guys later. Let me know how your mission at the Bermuda Triangle goes. (Miranda, still unaware of what the real mission was and what had happened earlier, said her goodbyes and went back to her ship that took her there.)

Doyle: That was close. Good thing she doesn't really ask much questions anymore.

Drew: Yea. Guess after the first Kur incident she doesn't want to get involved anymore. Lets head back to the Airship.

Doyle: Its upside-down remember?

Drew: Oh yea…

Zak: How exactly did that happen anyways?

Doc: You don't remember?

Zak: No. Everything between the time I changed into the dragon till the time I saved Fisk is all a big blur.

Doyle: Can I tell him! It'll sound much cooler if I tell him!

Doc: No. Knowing you Doyle, you will make it worse. We will al tell him as soon as we get the Airship flipped over.

Drew: And tell me how honey we will manage to flip over an Airship weighing more than a ton.

Doc: Um… I can figure something out… maybe…

Drew: Uh huh. Alright honey, get to it then.

(Doc walked over to the Airship and started examining it like he knew what he was doing. Which he did not by the way. As soon as the Airship was flipped back over, which was still a mystery to how to do it, Drew promised Zak that they would tell him what had happened. But unfortunately, it would be hours before that would eventually happen due to the complexity of the situation.)

_The secret of Kur's power has only yet to be fully revealed._

**How was it? Please review! Reviews make me very happy and will guarantee a much quicker update. Also tell me how you like Kur's new dragon form! Is version 2 better or is the original version still better? Let me know! (Version 2 is able to walk on all four legs and only two legs by the way. Version 1 can only walk on all fours.) Special thanks to Zak Saturday, livvixxx, Masked Void, stormygirl335, Baron Finster Fan, PhantomGirl12, Oscuridad en las estrellas, BlackAngel20626, TSS fan13, and Anticsarme for reviewing last chapter! You guys are all AWESOME!**

**Ok… now for my reason of absence:**

**I had to stay in the hospital again for another week to get more MRI's, CTScans, Xrays, and blood tests. I have been really sick since the beginning of this year and it has been a mystery to what it was until April. I was diagnosed with Crohn's Disease. (If you don't know what that is just google it or something.) They gave me meds for the pain and sent me back home. However, a month later I started having pain again and missed 2 months straight of school. I was admitted back to the hospital for another week in for the tests I mentioned. I was given this new med that is the strongest one that is made for Crohn's called Remicade. It has a ton of side effects and other health risks so they wanted to keep me longer while they gave it to me to make sure I didn't have any reactions. (Which I didn't.) I have to take this new med through an IV by the way. That's another reason why they kept me there. (I have to get this med every 8 weeks now for a really, really long time.) So after I got back from the hospital, I had to get caught up with all my school work since I missed the last 2 months of school. So that was taking a lot of my time. But now I am pretty much done everything so I have lots and lots of free time to update more chapters more quickly than before! So yay!**

**Ok, enough of my sob story. But anyways… REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**

**PS**

**I stayed up till 1:30 AM writing this so you better like it! xD**


	16. Author's Note

**Hello readers. I am sorry to say that this story may be discontinued. I am far too busy with more important things right now. I am going to be a junior in High School and if I want to go to the college I want in 2 years, I have to focus entirely to my schoolwork and keep my grades up. I also have a lot responsibilities that I have to keep that are far more important than writing a story. Don't get me wrong; I love writing this story, it has been really fun. But like I said, I am far too busy with much more important things in my life; I hardly have any free time to myself anymore.**

**This story isn't officially discontinued until I say it myself. I'm going to take some time to think about this decision but until then feedback from you guys would really help me with the official decision. I'm not saying feedback will MAKE my decision; it would just HELP it. I have made a poll in my profile to furthermore help me make a decision quicker. I will post another chapter (or just add-on to this one) with my final decision so everyone will know.**

**(Wow, I said "decision" in almost every sentence of this paragraph. Sorry about that. =] )**


	17. Author's Note 2

**I cannot express how sorry I am. I haven't updated in what feels like forever and I apologize for leaving everyone in a state of confusion regarding the status of this story. For all of you who have taken your time to read this, I thank you greatly for sticking with me to this point. As you have guessed months ago, I am no longer continuing this story…**

**Just kidding!**

**I have thought about this for a very long time and I have come to the conclusion of continuing on with this story. However, I really hated the script format I was writing in (seeing as its unprofessional) so I am completely re-writing this entire story (it will have the same plot and stuff so don't worry). Like before I will continue to do drawings for the story, but this time I will have a drawing for each and every chapter. I will pick a scene that I find most memorable and draw a picture of it (my art skills have increased so I will be able to provide much better pictures). I do this to provide the reader with a much better experience while reading each chapter.**

**Anyways, I am recovering from a concussion so I will probably have the new story (well, modified story) up in a week or two. Again, thanks to everyone who stuck by my in this very long journey! I hope you guys will stick with me to the end! (Of this story anyways )**


	18. Final Author's Note

Happy New Year! Just thought I'd give a little sneak peek at the remake of "Kur Re-reincarnated". Sorry for the very long wait, but a lot of things have been going on and blah blah blah. I'm sure you guys don't want an essay about my life so I'm not going to bother. I just need to finish the cover for this story then I will post the first chapter! Oh, just in case you didn't understand the last Author's Note: I will be making a drawing for every chapter. I will leave links in my profile since I can't actually put pictures in the story… stupid Fanfiction. ( xD ) If anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to contact me whether it be a PM or a review. Thanks! Enjoy this little sneak peek!

Remember the war of the cryptids? The Saturday family sure does. The moment when V.V. Argost, a villainous madman that dreams of ruling the world, seized control of countless cryptids and began his reign was unforgettable; especially for one individual who risked his own life to save the world. That person was none other than Zak Saturday, the son of Solomon "Doc" Saturday and Drew Saturday. Sacrificing himself after witnessing the death of a new friend, Leonidas Van Rook, was proved successful after V. V. Argost foolishly combined Anti-matter with the real world; therefore, V.V. Argost was vanquished from this Earth. Zak Saturday was brought back to life by his family and no longer contained the spirit of Kur. Oh yea, did I forget to mention that Zak was the reincarnation of Kur, the "King of Cryptids"? I did? Oh well, you know now. Zak had the power to control cryptids with Kur's special abilities. What are cryptids you say? Cryptids are creatures that have been yet to be proven to exist by science. The Saturdays are a family of Cryptozoologists; they devote their lives to study and help cryptids and try to keep the world of cryptids hidden from humanity. They've been on countless adventures and faced many challenges; this adventure will be different though. Four years after the war, the Saturdays are about to face the ultimate test of courage, determination, skill, and find the real history behind the all mighty Kur. For Zak Saturday, this will be the life changing event that he never saw coming. It is time for the final test. It is time for the Re-reincarnation.


	19. Surprise Surprise

Could it be? No it can't be true... But it is! I'm back! After a long long long hiatus, this story is being brought back to the land of the living. I won't even explain everything that's been happening but let me just say how sorry I am for neglecting to continue this story when I said that I would; this time I mean it, this story will be continued. However, I need my fans (if they are still out there) to decide where this story should go. Here are the options: continue from where I left off or rewrite the story. If I rewrite the story I am debating whether or not to change a few things like Zak having dragon powers or just enhanced Kur powers. I'm letting you guys decide for me, either way I am going I write in a story format and not that icky play/skit format. So once I get a few responses about what I should do, I will work IMMEDIATELY on this story and give you guys a chapter or more by this week. I hope I haven't lost any fans since its been a long time, I hope you can forgive me and let me repay you with a great story!


End file.
